10,000 Nights Of Thunder
by Cwena
Summary: All my drabbles, in chronological order, the best are at the end! SLASH Slade/Robin, Red X/Robin, Sladin, M/M
1. Wishes And Wants

Red X/Robin, PG

There are some days when Robin really wishes he wasn't a superhero. He wishes he was normal, like the kids he sees running _away_ from the monsters, instead of _towards_. Although of course, he's always happy running towards Red X.

And Red X is most of the reason he wants to be normal. He _wants_ Red X. He wants to push off the mask, kiss that smart mouth, and find out all the ways to make the older boy scream.

But that won't happen, because Robin is on one side of a line, and Red X dances along it, always one step away.


	2. Steel And Jedi Powers

Red X/Robin, PG

Robin has spent all night fixing the damage to his belt, so it's understandable he wants to find out _who_ and _why_.

So it's even more understandable that he's really very excited at finding the picture stuck in his communicator (and what the hell did this guy use to stick it together? Steel _and_ Jedi powers? Because nothing should be that hard to open). And it's really not exciting because the … eye, really, is sleepy and half covered by wispy blonde hair and looks like it belongs to someone who's just … uh. No. No, Robin is excited because behind the unreasonably sexy perfectly normal and not at all interesting eye is a window, and the view from the window is really clear and will not be even _slightly_ hard to trace and so he will find this person and screw punish them.

And Robin will do that in the morning, when he is sure he is not hallucinating from tiredness.

*~*

He's been lying along a gargoyle for the best part of two hours now, and he's getting cold and hungry. It was silly of him to think that whoever had put in that picture wouldn't know that Robin would be able to trace them and then that person would wait for Robin and his inevitable wrath. So that begged the question, why was Robin still there after _two hours_?

The answer, which Robin knew, and wished not to know, was because he really really wanted to see what followed the eye. Robin secretly, underneath all the angst and hero-complexes (and oddly, the slight neurosis about people messing with his hair gel), hoped to find someone who was fun, and not fatally dangerous and wanted to maybe do something …

Oh God, the altitude had done funny things to Robin's mind.

And there was someone doing funny things to his belt, yet again!

Yelping just a little (in a manly and dignified way) he twisted round.

And came face to face with Red X.

And then lip to lip with Red X

When they came apart, Red X said:

"You know, when you get such a blatant invitation, it's customary to actually knock on someone's door, kid."

"Oh." Said Robin


	3. All For The Pastries

Slade/Robin/Red X, M

Slade likes to look at Robin, especially now, when Robin is lying on their bed with his eyes closed, stretched out, very much like a cat.

He likes touching Robin even more, he likes watching his fingers trailing down Robin's stomach, stroking down his hipbones, slipping under the waist band of Robin's boxers and watching Robin's eyes open. He likes leaning down and kissing Robin's very pink lips and pushing his tongue into Robin's welcoming mouth.

While he's doing this, Robin likes to roll his hips up and down and moan into Slade.

When things start to get interesting, Red X frequently likes to burst in looking very pleased at having been able to carry far too many pastries from the bakery.

Both Slade and Robin dislike seeing Red's face fall as he sees that he's been left out.

Robin likes to comfort Red as Slade prepares Robin, and Slade likes to watch Red enter Robin and then Slade likes to take advantage of Robin's unoccupied mouth.

All three of them like this arrangement, although Slade says it is because he is evil and it is morally reprehensible to sleep with two such young boys. Robin says it is because he is researching two very important villains and it is all for the good of Jump City. Red X says it is because he finds both men to be insanely hot. They all agree that the pastries at the end are the reason they keep coming back.


	4. Admiration

Slade/Robin, G

Robin does not love Slade, but he does admire him. If given the chance, he could talk at great length about the genius in his plans. Of course, that's not to say he _approves,_ but were he to resort to crime (again, he cruelly reminds himself), he would hope to come up with plans like Slade's.

But Robin is not into crime, and no one ever _really_ asks what he thinks of Slade, so he never tells anyone. Instead, his admiration turns into obsession, and leaves him frustrated in the dark, memorising and dissecting all his fights with Slade, only to be beaten again in the light.


	5. Fries

Robin/Red X, PG

"Hey Rob?" Red X prodded Robin's shoulder.

Robin ignored him.

"Hey, I want some fries." Another prod to the shoulder.

Robin frowned slightly, but still ignored him.

"Pass the friiiiiiies!" A whine, more prodding, and grabby hands.

Robin shifted along the sofa, but otherwise kept on ignoring Red.

"Robiiiiiiiiiin! Give me some fries!" The hands were waving pathetically at Robin, and were he not wearing a mask, Robin was sure he'd be getting the full force of Red's puppy dog eyes.

Sighing a little, Robin threw a fry and smirked slightly as it bounced off his face.

"Pleeeeeeeeease? I want fries!"

"Tch, fine." Robin handed over some fries, and settled back down to watch the film.

"Noooo, not these ones." Red leaned over Robin's lap, blocking his view of the tv and started digging through the plate of fries.

Robin shoved Red's side, sending him tumbling to the floor, and popped another fry in his mouth.

"Ack! Robin! What was that for?!" Red was kneeling now, resting his chin on Robin's knee, looking up at him. Suddenly he grinned, and yanked Robin, so that they ended up lying on the floor, with Robin on top.

"Betcha like it like this, doncha?" Robin was fairly sure there was an inane grin under Red's mask.

Growling over the fry, Robin stoically tried to watch the tv from his new position.

"Hey, pay attention to me!" And again, Red moved suddenly, so that he was sitting on top of Robin, mask half up and hands pressing on Robin's chest, keeping him down. "I want _that_ fry."

Leaning down, Red very carefully bit the fry in half, swallowed it and grinned, settling himself on top of Robin again.

"Irritating thief." There was no real spite in his words, as Robin pulled the mask completely off and started trailing his fingers through Red's hair.

"Stupid hero." Wriggling until he was comfortable, Red looked back at the tv screen, watching the film playing.

It hadn't even been five minutes before,

"Hey Robin?"


	6. 99 Red Balloons

Robin/Red X, PG

It's really hard to want to arrest someone who's doing funny things to your ear with his teeth.

It's also really hard to be a stoic figure of justice and set a good example when you're making embarassing sounds and fisting your hands uselessly in a tattered black cape, hoping for moremoremore.

When the hands and mouth are all gone, it becomes easier to chase after someone with intent to arrest, because dammit, Red deserves it for leaving him gasping in an alley with a raging hard on.


	7. Some Battles Are Best Left Unfought

Slade/Robin (if you squint), PG

"Are you serious? I can't wear these!" exclaims Robin, holding the offending articles up disdainfully.

Slade brings out the controller and rests his thumb gently on top and purrs, "Oh but I think you can, apprentice."

"You've given me a uniform which I have to wear, changed my mask, seperated me from my team, threatened my friends and you want me to wear your socks as well?"

Slade caresses the button, and Robin blushes, but obediently sits down to pull on the socks, and as Slade walks out, he can hear Robin muttering,

"Big bad scary super-villain, disturbingly sexy and he wants me wearing stripy knee socks? I hate my life."


	8. What a tweest!

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!! ANYWAY. R Robin/Killer Moth

Robin moaned and writhed on his sheets, pumping his hips up into that warm, warm mouth. So slick, so wet, so closeohgodsoclose...

His shout echoed around his room and woke him up, dazed and coming down from the high of orgasm.

The rustle of sheets and warm hands pressing his thighs apart made him jerk in shock and stare down between his legs.

Roughly translated, his shrieks came out as, "OMG WTF?!"

"Now will you take my Kitten to the prom?"


	9. A Familiar Face

A/N: Inspired by some stupid spam ads I got in my inbox. Robin/Red X, PG-13

Across Jump City, TV screens flicker on. In Times Square, the huge billboards switch from ads for perfume and boxers to a new image. In cinemas, schools, shops, anywhere that has a digital surface, a picture appears.

The boy is on his knees, dressed in tight leather leggings, legs spread as wide as they can go with the aid of a spreader bar, back curving so his chest is decadently pushed forwards, harsh clips connecting delicate nipples with black clamps. The camera pans up, past tantalizing collarbones, up a pale neck, stark against the wide leather collar, up to a bright red ball gag. The camera stops.

A metallic click and the gag drops away. His head doesn't drop forward, but he drags in a breath, past bruised red lips, glistening and pearly with spit. For a few seconds, the screens are filled with that wanton mouth, greedily gasping air.

"Being young and inexperienced, big male organ has much more advantages..." It's a whimper, a whisper, a plea. He repeats this phrase, over and over, licking his lips, voice becoming ever more demanding, louder, until he's not quite shouting, but no one can mistake his words, everyone recognises his voice.

The camera moves up again, revealing that ever-so-familiar half mask.

In the tower, Red turns to Robin and says, "Why won't you dress like that for ME?"

A long way away, Control Freak congratulates himself on finding this obscure Czech Viagra ad.


	10. Look Another Way

A/N: Really spamming you guys today, sorry for so many updates! Anyway…

Robin/Red X, Starfire/Raven, PG

Starfire loves Robin. She loves the way he moves, the way he is loyal, the way he eats pizza, the smell of his hair, the way he tugs his gloves when he feels nervous, the way he smiles, she thinks she loves everything about him.

When they are fighting, she loves the way he doesn't take his eyes off of the enemy. Robin is always alert and focussed when they face an enemy, but especially so when they fight Red X. Starfire doesn't understand why, but she loves Robin and knows that he always has reasons for what he does, even if he doesn't always tell the other Titans.

Raven watches Starfire, she understands why the other girl thinks that she loves Robin, but she can see that it will only end in heartbreak for her.

So Raven tells Starfire why Robin always pays attention to Red X.

And then Raven tells Starfire why she always pays attention to her, and thinks that maybe Starfire's heart won't be broken after all.


	11. In A Darkened Room

A/N: SMUT AHEAD. Robin/Red X –R!

Robin's breathing sounds ridiculously loud to him. In the dark room it seems to be all he can hear: deep, uneven breaths, occasional small sounds of pleasure and tiny, cut off gasps.

For a moment, he smiles at the thought that somewhere, some fat, balding, middle-aged man is wheezing and panting and doing something very similar to him.

Then he distracts himself by sliding his hand back under his shirt and scratching blunt nails over the hard buds of his nipples.

He moans and almost lets his head drop onto the backrest of the chair, but that would mean he couldn't see the screen.

As the thief's body moves gracefully across screen, Robin's hands travel further down and into his boxers, loosely gripping himself.

It's been weeks since Red's voice synthesizer broke, and Robin is treated to the thief's real voice washing over him.

His voice is deeper and huskier than Robin would have expected, and it makes him tighten his hold and stroke faster, imagining that voice speaking only to him, whispering in his ear, murmuring as Red moves over his body.

Robin is so close, fantasizing about all the things that clever thief could do to him, until finally, he hears,

"Kid, seeing you spread out before me like this, I almost want you."

But the voice is too close, too_ real_, and Robin's head snaps to his window, even as he climaxes all over his hand.

Robin tries to make a sound, say anything, but all that comes out is a cracked gurgle that trails off into nothing.

Red X steps fully into the room, stalks forward... and Robin is distracted again by how he moves.

Every step is easy and fluid, no effort in his movements, and once more Robin wonders how that body would feel moving with his, guiding his body until his jerky, stilted gestures became as graceful as Red's.

Robin sprawls bonelessly in his chair, his lips bright red from constantly being bitten, his cheeks stained pink, his wide blue eyes staring at Red. His t-shirt is pushed half-up, revealing a toned, creamy white abdomen dripping with his own come.

Finally, his voice works enough to hesitantly sound out, "Almost?"

With one hand, Red unclips his mask and tosses it over his shoulder, using the other to dip his gloved finger into the pool on Robin's stomach.

Keeping his eyes glued to Robin's, Red lifts his finger to his mouth and his pink tongue darts out and licks the pearly substance.

His hand dashes down quickly again, and this time Red presses his finger against Robin's partially opened lips. His fingertip slides in easily, and Robin obligingly sucks a little, tasting himself and Kevlar.

"You gonna convince me I mean something else?"

Robin blinks slowly at him, his mind feels fuzzy from his orgasm, but he makes a decision and tugs Red forward, until he can slide onto his knees and push the thief into the seat.

His fingers easily undo Red's pants; he remembers enough from his own time in the suit that he doesn't have to think too hard about it. He tugs them down, not being particularly surprised when he sees Red goes commando. He did as well, when he was in that suit. Maybe he should tell Red that.

If he does, it'll have to be later, because his mouth is already occupied with tasting and exploring Red's hard cock. His tongue maps the thick vein on the underside before sliding wetly up and circling the top.

"Robin, fuck, more. _Please, _God, more!" Red is babbling up above him, making strange keening sounds in the back of his throat.

Robin's hand loosely strokes him, as he contemplates what to do next. He's never done this before, but he's imagined Red doing it to him, so he thinks he knows what would feel good...

He fits his mouth carefully around the top of the thief, still stroking his base as he works on sliding more of Red into his mouth. It's not as hard as he'd have thought, and maybe he should tell Red that too. But when he looks up through his drooping bangs, Red stares straight back at him, and Robin forgets what he was going to say.

"Oh fuck kid, I'm gonna... fuck!"

Robin is a bit surprised at the taste that explodes in his mouth, and lets most of it dribble past his lips as he sits back on his heels to look questioningly up at Red. "Still almost?"

Red laughs breathlessly at him and shakes his head, pulling Robin up and kissing him thoroughly.


	12. In A Rush

A/N: More smut! Sorry! Robin/Red X – R!!

So far, every meeting they've had has been rushed.

Red pushes his mask up high enough to crash his mouth against Robin's.

Robin drops to his knees inelegantly, and mouths the outside of Red's pants, even as his fingers scrabble at his hips, pulling the fabric down enough to press his mouth against hot flesh.

Red grips his hair too tightly, even as he takes control, positioning Robin's head just as he wants it, thrusting in and out of his mouth. Robin takes a second to pull himself free of the confines of his leggings, and then his fist matches Red's frantic pace.

In only a few, scant minutes Robin is half-swallowing, half-choking on Red's come, wiping his own sticky hand on his thigh.

One more brief, fleeting kiss, and Red is gone.


	13. At The Christmas Party

A/N: Drunken groping. Robin/Beast Boy, PG-13

"C'moooooon BB! I've got something to show you!" Robin pulled clumsily at Beast Boy's arm, and stumbling together, they made their way to Robin's room.

"What'sh that?" giggled BB. Just like Robin, he'd had a LOT of the spiked punch.

"You'll really really..." Robin looked vacant for a while. "...really like it!"

Staggering over to his bed, Robin inexpertly pushed BB onto it. "I know we don' alwaaaays get on, but I really like you Re- uh, BB. Wanna do this with you."

Sloppily, Robin put open mouthed kisses on BB's neck.

"Ish that mean' ta feel good?" asked BB.

"I'unno... think so...?" Robin sat back up and peered down at BB. "Could just go straight to jerking each other off?"

BB thought about it for a little while before nodding, "Sounds good to me. You shtill... still have pants..."

Eventually, they ended up a sweaty, moaning and groping each other.

Finally, BB sat up again and giggled down at his lap.

"Look! I look like a christmas tree!" A bit of tinsel had fallen down, and had stuck to his sticky skin.

Robin stared at it for a while, giggling as well.

In the end though, they went back to clumsily getting each other off.

And that's why, at the next Christmas party, Robin drank nothing but water and blushed awkwardly, and BB spent the entire evening eating pizza and being anywhere but near Robin.


	14. Quality Control

A/N: Fluff! Robin/Red X – PG.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Yelled Robin, storming into the Tower's living room.

Red X looked up at him from the pile of opened presents and torn wrapping paper. He looked back down, as if seeing them all for the first time.

"I dunno? They were like this when I got here!"

Robin crossed his arms and glared, clearly expecting a better answer than that.

"You won't believe this, but a rampaging hoarde of pygmies were trying to steal your presents! I swooped in and saved the day! You should thank me."

Faintly, Red could hear Robin's teeth grinding together.

"Look, you're drunk! I'm not even here! I don't know why you're angry at ME when YOU'RE the one indulging in underage drinking."

Robin took a threatening step forward, "Tell me what you're doing, Red X, right NOW."

Heaving a sigh and standing up, Red dusted wrapping paper off of himself, watching as it fell like confetti around him.

"Alright kid, you want the truth?" Red's voice had turned suddenly serious, "Look at you. Surrounded by friends, presents, decorations, all you could ever want, the hero. And then there's me. Who have I got to come home to? What presents do you think I'M going to get? Why should you have them, when I have nothing?"

"Oh please. Save the sob story for someone who actually cares." Robin pulled out a birdarang. "And anyway, I can see you tapping your thigh, which you only do when you're lying. So one more time, what are you doing?"

Red chuckled and held up his hands, "Quality control!" he said gleefully.

"What?"

"I'm checking to see that no one's given you a better gift than me."

"...What?!"

With a casual sweep of his hand, Red had pulled off his mask. Brilliant green eyes grinned at Robin.

"Merry Christmas Robin." The mask dropped to the floor, swiftly followed by his cape. "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?"


	15. A New Acquaintance

A/N: Crossover with TMNT. Beast Boy/Mikey, PG

Beast Boy dodged through the crowds of New York, wondering how he'd managed to get lost on the way to the Christmas party. It was just left by the Deli, down the street, right, right again, or was that left? No, definitely right, and then you just walked through the park and you were there.

Or did you go left by the bar and then right by the Deli and then...

"OK, so the party lost itself, but you can deal with that. Just... ask for directions!" Grinning at his good idea, he turned to ask a passerby, but everyone he tried to stop just shrugged him off and walked on. "Dude! Uncool!" Sighing, he decided to try retracing his steps.

So that was just back down this street, over at the lights, then right, no left, at the... hadn't there been a fire station down there?

"Oh maaaan! They're gonna eat all the pizza!"

"Tell me about it, dude," grunted a turtle as he walked by.

Wait... a turtle?

"HEY! You're a turtle!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"No way dude, seriously?" In mock-shock, the turtle looked down at himself. "Holy shell! You're right! When did that happen?"

"Aw, c'mon, it's just, you're green, I'm green, you're a turtle," suddenly he changed into a turtle and looked up from his newly low position, "I'm a turtle!"

"And don't forget, we like pizza!" The turtle was laughing at him, laughing _down_ at him. Hastily, Beast Boy changed back, noticing that the stranger was _still_ taller than him. He was kinda cool too, with a headband, and ninja stabby... things. And his smile was nice.

"Um, so I'm Boy Beast. No! I mean I'm Beast Boy!" It wasn't the first time someone had looked unimpressed at his name. "But uh, you can call me BB?"

"I'm Mikey, it's good to meet ya dude, but I gotta go. Parties to be at, brothers to annoy. Gifts to open." Mikey winked and grinned, he started to move off, but BB grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Wait um, do you know where... uh..." He pulled a bit of paper out of his pocket, and looked at the address on it, "Do you know where this is?" He waved the slip in front of Mikey's nose.

"Sure dude, it's the same place I'm going. It's just down this street, through that mall and then..." Noticing BB's glazed over expression, he laughed. "Or you could follow me."

"Yeah! Following, I can do that!" Changing into a dog, he pretended to sniff Mikey's trail and barked happily.

Throughout the journey, BB changed into different animals and either flew, hopped or trotted around Mikey, making happy animal sounds. It helped that in animal form, he couldn't speak and embarass himself, and it hid the fact that in human form, he'd have been giggling inanely. All the time. Which was not cool.

And not cool was not something BB wanted Mikey to think he was. BB was cool. And he wanted Mikey to think he was cool. But only because BB really was cool, and not because Mikey thinking he was cool was important. Except maybe it was important in the way that knowing the sky was blue - it was accepted fact. So it was accepted fact that BB wanted Mikey to think he was cool. No wait, it was accepted fact that the sky was cool and Mikey thought he was blue.

Popping back into human form, BB groaned and held his head. "I think I broke my braaaaain."

"Huh?"

"O-Oh. I was uh, just thinking about something, and it hurt my head." Blushing, BB jumped and turned into an eagle, and hovered above Mikey's head.

Mikey chuckled and looked up at BB, "Man, you're _weird_. I like it."

*~*

Just outside of the door Mikey turned to BB and pointed up.

Curiously, BB looked up and noticed the sprig of misteltoe.

Leaning down, Mikey gave BB a wet, smacking kiss on the lips.

Giggling, BB wiped his lips and 'ewww'd'.

"What, are you saying I don't kiss well?" Putting his arm around BB's waist, he grinned. "Gotta prove you wrong now, don't I? Gotta protect a turtle's honour."

Standing on tiptoes to kiss back, BB was alreading thinking of new ways to insult Mikey's 'honour'.


	16. Tylenol, Not Mistletoe

A/N: Fluff! Robin/Red X - PG

"No."

"What?"

"No! Absolutely not! Never, no way, no how, in your dreams, not even if I liked you!"

For a little while, the two stood there in silence, letting the cold air blow around them. Christmas lights twinkled down below, and at the end of the street, Jump's Christmas tree stood proud.

Eventually,

"You don't like me?"

Robin sighed and shook his head wearily. "You could be Santa giving me superpowers, and I still don't think I'd like you."

He rubbed at his aching side, wondering when Red would let him get home. The sooner he got ice on it, the better.

Red's boots crunched over the gravel as he approached Robin, idly sending Robin's thoughts swirling into questions of why, exactly, did they keep meeting on roofops?

"Let me see what happened," said Red softly, his hands already moving gently over Robin, trying to feel out the injury.

"I don't want to," whispered Robin. "There shouldn't even be anything to see." He tugged Red's arms around his waist and relaxed against him. "I'm not meant to get hurt so easily."

"Guess I shoulda brought some Tylenol, huh?" Robin smiled into Red's neck. Just like his boyfriend to know when not to press.

"Woulda been better than mistletoe, and maybe I actually would have kissed you."

"You know, you're really missing out kid, I've been told I'm a damn fine kisser," teased Red, already picking Robin up and starting the journey back to Titan's Tower.

"Who'd ever kiss a criminal like you?"

"There's this guy I know, gets banged about a lot. It must've messed with his head."

"Must be really insane, hooking up with you."

"Some might say he's crazy for me."

Robin was saved from replying by their arrival in his bedroom.

Setting him down on the bed, Red moved over to Robin's desk and tossed him a bottle of Tylenol.

Grinning in the dark room, Robin caught it and swallowed two dry. "Well, maybe I will kiss you after all."


	17. Ever Mine

A/N: LAST OF THE UPDATES!! Angst, Slade/Robin, R.

Even as he wrapped his legs around Slade, even as he moaned and arched his back, even as he allowed the older man to kiss him, even as he muffled his release in his fist, even as he laid there, dazed and sated, even then, Robin couldn't shake the idea that there was something wrong with him.

At first he'd told himself that it would be this good with anyone, male or female.

But it wasn't with Starfire.

So he'd assumed he just preferred men, and had tried to rationalise this away as a somewhat unhealthy response to his body's natural urges.

But it didn't feel the same with Red X either.

Perhaps Red just wasn't his type, but Robin found that every person he slept with, not one of them could compare. Skinny, burly, tall, short, fat, thin, hairy, camp... Not a single person could recreate the effect Slade had on him.

So there was definitely something wrong with Robin.

He'd tried to confront Slade about it, but the man had just smirked and said;

"But Robin, you've always been mine."

And for once, as much as he wanted to, Robin found himself unable to disagree.


End file.
